This is a Backstory
by My Dictator Level is Over 9000
Summary: You've all seen and maybe read or imagined things that have happened in the other me's past, but no one's ever asked about MY story, and frankly...I'm a little offended by it... Rated T.


**Changing my username to 'My Dictator Level is Over 9000' right when i post this. -NattyMc x)**

* * *

You've all seen and maybe read or imagined things that have happened in the other me's past, but no one's ever asked about _my _story, and frankly...I'm a little offended by it...

Or maybe you've always wondered. I don't know, but I'd like to warn you that this story isn't 'funny' or 'amusing'.

You might be curious, you might even cry, probably not though. You might feel bad for me but I don't think you should. I'm…'happy' with the way I turned out.

I may have cried myself a few times, I wasn't always the total boss that I am today.

You may have laughed at that last thing I said but you have to admit that I am pretty awesome…

Enough bragging, I guess I should just tell you the basics then. One, my parents _were _abusive. You're probably thinking "Okay, so they smacked you around a few times…".

No. That's not necessarily the case. My parents hated me, and it might have been because they had to feed me and take care of me. Big deal, right? They had to take care of Roger too and they really didn't mind him.

I guess my parents were slightly…_different_ than other parents. Although, no sane person locks their first born son in an overly large freezer room. My parents were…complicated, maybe that's why _I _turned out so complicated. Some might even say I'm complex.

You still might think that this isn't a big deal…but maybe after I say this next thing then you'll start to feel just about as different as my parents are.

Here it goes…

My parents tried to murder me. That's right. They've tried to _kill me _on multiple occasions. As you may be able to tell already, this story is pretty dark. I've always like the color black though, maybe that's why.

Anyways, they've tried to get rid of me multiple times. Including trying to make me go to the Schtor which was actually a fake boat. (And just in case you were wondering, I'm not an idiot like my so called 'counterpart'. I _know _how the word "boat" is pronounced and I know that they exist and have already been invented).

I may not have gone to a proper school but that doesn't mean I'm low in intelligence, in fact I'm something of a genius. As I was saying…the boat…

It wasn't meant to take me to "America" or whatever. That boat was set to explode and then sink. I was on the boat when it happened and was lucky enough to reemerge from the water with my life. They didn't trick me into getting on the boat though, I already _knew _it was some type of trap. The reason I went on the boat was because someone very close to me was on it and I was trying to save them.

I was too late…

Sometimes I blame myself for what happened. Maybe I shouldn't have told about my parents plots and schemes to wipe me off the face of the earth, maybe I shouldn't have involved them in my life. When they first said hello I should have shut them out, like I've done with so many others who have tried to help me.

I know that I am not to blame for the death. It was my parents. It was always my parents…

I swore revenge on them right after and that's quite a funny story if I do say so myself. Maybe it's because all I've ever known is sadism that I find what I did to be funny. Others would think it to be 'sick' or 'terrible' or 'awful' that anyone could do such a thing but keep this in mind:

My own _mother _and _father_, the people who _physically __created__ me_, tried to kill me in my sleep. Does that not deserve justice?

I was _asleep __**in my bed**_ and one of them- I don't remember which one –held a _knife _over my _**throat**_. Don't you think that calls for a little revenge? Just the slightest?

Okay let me explain further. They tried to kill me again only a few moments later. They were evil to me and now _I'm_ evil. I don't know what I could have been if none of these things had happened…

I suppose you want to know about my siblings and yes, yes I did say _siblings_. They were expecting a girl and that's what they got. Truth is, they didn't _want_ her. I might drabble in that backstory if it's requested enough. Roger was conceived almost immediately after she was 'disposed of'. They wanted another boy that badly. I don't think they were that excited when I was born but at this point I really don't care.

So did I get the basics down well enough? Let's see…

Abusive Parents.

Friend that died.

Sister that I will never see again.

My Revenge.

Now that I look back on it, it really isn't a lot but then again this _is _a prologue or something…

I suppose we should begin this story of abuse and life then. Maybe I shouldn't be telling anyone this, I mean, the last person I shared anything with died in an explosion/sinking. You guys don't value your lives, right?

…

* * *

I walked through my front door, my clothes both soaked and charred from the fire and water I struggled to get out of. I was silent and so were my parents as they watched me walk in. They looked shocked but more so disappointed than any other emotion.

I glared up at them- me only being about ten at the time, I was short -. It was all their fault. Theirs that my friend was dead and my father crossed his arms, giving me a displeasing look. He made it clear that he was disappointed in me, _for still being alive_. Like if I had stayed and died in the floating inferno that he would have liked me more. I didn't say anything to them and they didn't say anything to me.

Still glaring daggers, I walked away from the table the three of them were all sitting at. Yes, Roger was there too. He was maybe a few years younger than me, I didn't really pay attention to my own birthday to notice. He looked concerned as I walked to my room, for some reason he followed me. I never understood him. Why couldn't he just be on their side and want me dead? It'd make everything so much easier and I wouldn't have to keep explaining to him that-

"What happened?"

I turned to look at him, and I found my voice for once in the past hours I've been mourning. It came out stern and a little more uncaring than I'd planned "What?"

Roger pointed his eyes away from my one, not wanting to be caught under my harsh gaze I almost always wore. His eyes focused on me, everywhere except my eye that he always hated looking at. It was then that he noticed the gash on my forehead. "You're…you're hurt…" His voice was so innocent and his brown innocent eyes bore into my both tortured and blackened soul… "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I told him, not even thinking about my well-being. I _haven't _been thinking about my injuries, I didn't care because this was the final straw and I would have my revenge on my parents even if it was the last thing I did.

"But…" He tried again to coax me into seeing what he was seeing. I really was a sight that would make anyone cringe. My head was bleeding and my clothes were tattered, soaking wet and I looked freezing. Scorch marks and maybe a few burns covered my clothes, some that melted parts of my skin but I wasn't feeling it. "But you're…_hurt_."

I knew he wouldn't leave me alone so I forced a fake smile, trying to sound happy and sincere "I'm fine, I promise there's nothing wrong with me. I just fell off my-"

"Mom and dad did this to you didn't they?" He asked abruptly and my features fell. So he _has _been seeing what was going on. He knew about everything, the death wish on me courtesy of my loving parents, what they've been doing to me. To think I thought the kid was stupid and oblivious…

"No…why would you think something like that?" I didn't want to worry the kid, he can have a future handed to him. One that was both promising and involved our parents love. At least one of us should have it and it most likely wasn't going to be me. I couldn't tell him the truth and have him be on my side. Being on my side gets people killed or worse and my brother never did anything wrong. He was born, just like I was.

"They said you weren't coming home. I was the only one who looked sad and they asked me why just like I asked them why you weren't coming back. They ignored my question but I didn't ignore theirs. I said it was because you weren't coming back and then I asked them why again…"

"Look." I told him "Everything is fine. Nothing bad is going to happen to you as long as you don't help me, with anything. You tried once when we were smaller, remember that?"

Roger covered his eye with his hand, gulping and I glumly nodded.

"Just agree with everything they say and do and you'll be set for life." I reassured him "Don't worry about me." I then walked the remaining ways to my room and shut the door behind me.

Roger stared after me and I heard him whisper one thing before my door closed. _"But I want to be on your side…"_

I all but tossed myself on my bed, not caring if I lived or died anymore. My parents wanted to kill me and now my brother wanted to be on my side. I wasn't going to let him. He was going to have a life whether he understood the situation or not. I didn't know if I'd even live past tomorrow night with what I was planning.

I closed my eye, sleep taking over my exhausted and aching body. The pain now registered through my body as it was now recognized. Even though every muscle and bone in my body screamed at me, I fell into a light sleep.

Some time must have went by after that, I assume it wasn't very long since it was still early in the night. I felt something be pressed against my neck and held there, my limbs being forcibly held down. I closed my eye, giving up. They had it now.

My life belonged to them.


End file.
